


we only have the night

by butteredsc0tch



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, basically this how i think their last night before it all goes to hell tomorrow would have gone, because what else do you ever get with these two, post episode 24/05/17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredsc0tch/pseuds/butteredsc0tch
Summary: “I didn’t realise you’d miss this place so much,” Aaron says softly, a half laugh to his voice. “Thought you’d be glad of a break from Charity walkin’ in on you in the shower.”





	we only have the night

Robert is quiet as they head up to bed.

He’d been quiet all evening, picking at his food all the way through dinner and toying with the ring pull on the can Aaron had passed him, as they’d sat pressed up against one another on the sofa to watch an old re-run of Top Gear. Aaron had tried to get him out of the mood he’d fallen into, had nudged him softly and teased him about the mildly embarrassing selection of photos in the box now resting on the coffee table, but he’d received nothing but a stilted smile in response. The sombre look in Robert’s eyes not shifting for anything.

They strip in silence when they reach their bedroom, the walls, wardrobes and chests of drawers now empty and packed away in the piles of boxes that litter the floor. Aaron tosses his shirt into an open suitcase carelessly and glances over at his husband, catches the tight expression on Robert’s face as he folds his jeans carefully, and places them down on the lid of a box.

“I didn’t realise you’d miss this place so much,” Aaron says softly, a half laugh to his voice. “Thought you’d be glad of a break from Charity walkin’ in on you in the shower.”

Robert huffs, the same small smile that had been pulling at his mouth all evening the only change to his demeanour. He slips his shirt down off his broad shoulders, and Aaron feels a tug in his stomach at the sight of all his sun kissed skin revealed under the warm light of the bedside lamp.

“Yeah can’t say I won’t miss that every morning.”

Aaron nods, biting his lip as he watches Robert continue to undress, and reach for a fresh pair of boxers from the small pile of their remaining, unpacked clothes on top of the drawers.

“Back in a sec,” Robert says and Aaron nods, following him with his eyes as he leaves the room, the sound of the tap in the bathroom turning on shortly after.

By the time Aaron has changed and brushed his own teeth Robert is already in bed, the bare skin of his shoulder catching the moonlight shining through the open curtain. Aaron pads across the room, dodging the abandoned boxes as he makes his way to his side of the bed. He sits down on the edge and plugs his phone into charge, the screen lighting up with a beep; Robert shifts behind him and he feels a pair of arms snake around his waist, Robert’s face burying in the side of his hip.

Aaron raises an eyebrow but drops a hand to Robert’s head, runs his fingers through his hair briefly, the strands soft and silky now that they are free of product. Robert makes a soft sound and slips a hand up the front of Aaron’s shirt, pressing his palm flat against his belly. 

“As nice as this is.” Aaron murmurs, twisting the fringe of Robert’s hair between his fingers. “Can’t we do this when I’m actually lyin’ down? I’m knackered.”

Robert squeezes his arms once but pulls away, the duvet rustling as Aaron swings his legs up and slides under the covers. As soon as he’s settled Robert is back at his side, arm wrapping over his middle and nose tucking under his jaw. Aaron resettles his hand in Robert’s hair and Robert’s hand tightens at his waist.

They lie still, the only sounds the occasional bustle of wind through the leaves on the tree outside the open window, and Robert’s soft breaths against the crook of his neck. Aaron strokes his thumb along the shell of Robert’s ear and Robert keens, tilting his head up and smoothing his hand along Aaron’s side.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asks quietly, tentative at Robert’s uncharacteristic clinginess. Robert sighs and turns his head a little from Aaron’s skin, hand continuing to stroke at Aaron’s waist.

“Nothin’.” 

“Yeah I ain’t buyin’ that,” Aaron says softly, stilling his fingers against Robert’s scalp. Robert sighs again and halts his exploration of Aaron’s side. 

“Just… nervous I guess.”

Aaron furrows his brow and glances down at his husband to try and catch his eye, but Robert’s face is pressed in too close against his neck and all he can see is the soft plush of his lips and the slope of his nose. “What’s there to be nervous about?”

He feels Robert swallow against his collarbone and strokes his index finger on the thin skin behind Robert’s ear reassuringly.

“Well it’s – it’s a big day ‘int it?” Robert says quietly, his tone a little hesitant to Aaron’s ears. “Moving in to the house, I mean everything’s gonna change.”

“S’not really though is it?” Aaron says lightly, trying to lift Robert’s mood as he nudges him playfully. “Still gonna have to see your ugly mug first thing in the mornin’ ain’t I?”

Robert huffs a weak laugh and Aaron runs his palm across the nape of Robert’s neck. Robert turns and presses his face back in close against the side of Aaron’s throat, his mouth dragging pleasingly against Aaron’s skin in a way that makes him shiver in response.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Robert whispers almost desperately, voice no louder than a hot breath as he slides his hand up under the hem of Aaron’s shirt and palms at his ribs. Aaron’s lips twitch in a small smile and he threads his hand in the back of Robert’s hair, pulling gently until Robert lifts his head to look at him finally.

“Good job you’re stuck with me then eh?” Aaron grins, dragging Robert down until he can pull him into a kiss. He notes a brief flash of _something_ in Robert’s eyes, something sad and broken, but then it’s gone from his line of sight, and all he can register is the heat of Robert’s mouth against his own.

The kiss starts slow, gentle and careful, but then Aaron thumbs lightly at Robert’s jaw and Robert breaks, kissing Aaron back hard and fast and just the right side of fiercely as he straddles one leg over Aaron’s left thigh.

Aaron grunts at the sudden change of pace but clings on to Robert’s bare shoulders, aware that he is probably leaving all sorts of imprints on his freckled skin but uncaring all the same. Robert’s hands work up Aaron’s t-shirt, pushing the material up to his chest, before changing direction and slipping down to the hem of his boxers. Aaron lifts his hips when Robert tugs on the elastic, and moans when Robert curls a fist around his cock. 

“Robert.” Aaron pants breathlessly as he pulls out of the kiss and stares up dazed at his husband. Robert’s lips are reddened and wet, and the skin on his chin is slightly irritated from Aaron’s beard. He looks gorgeous, as always, and Aaron’s heart thumps in his chest at the sight of him so debauched.

“Keep your eyes open,” Robert says, wrecked, when Aaron’s eyes begin to flutter shut at the feel of Robert’s hand stroking him firmly. “Please Aaron, just keep your eyes open.”

Aaron does as asked with great difficulty, and tries to focus by clutching harder at Robert’s back; but Robert’s gaze however in unrelenting, his eyes drinking every tiny feature of Aaron’s face in as they dart from eyes to lips to nose. 

He gasps when Robert runs his thumb over the head of his dick slowly, his hips jolting up uncontrollably. Robert repeats the motion again and again until Aaron moans on each stroke, the warm tightening beginning to build quickly in his lower belly. He reaches up and cups a hand around Robert’s jaw to pull him down closer, rub his nose alongside the side of Robert’s cheek until he reaches his mouth. Robert kisses him back briefly, softly, before he pulls back and presses their foreheads together.

“Don’t stop.” Aaron breathes heavily, arching up as Robert increases the pace once more. “Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Robert answers shakily, tightening his grip on Aaron’s cock. Aaron sees Robert’s eyes start to glisten and furrows his brow a little concerned, but then Robert twists his wrist just right and Aaron comes suddenly, a rush of pleasure reaching right down into the tips of his toes. 

He vaguely hears Robert murmuring soft words to him, still stroking him lightly through the aftershocks, but can’t make out what he says as his head sinks into the pillow and he breathes heavily. Robert shifts on top of him as if to slide away after a minute or so, and Aaron clumsily grasps for his hip, slipping his index and middle finger into the hem of his boxers and tugging. Robert halts but reaches down and pulls Aaron’s hand away.

“I’m fine,” Robert says thickly, and Aaron opens his eyes to look up at him confused. He feels Robert’s cock, hot and heavy against his hip, but Robert shakes his head and leans all his weight on his right elbow as he moves to Aaron’s side. “That was for you, don’t worry about me.”

“You sure?” Aaron asks roughly, twisting a little on his side as he kicks his boxers off and over the side of the bed. Robert nods and flashes a weak smile.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Aaron curls in closer and cups a hand over Robert’s hip. He tries to meet Robert’s eyes, but Robert pulls his head to press in against his chest and Aaron is helpless to do anything but follow his lead; he lays with his ear pressed just beside the fading gunshot scar, and feels his eyes slipping closed to the sound of Robert’s heart beating under his skin.

As he feels himself succumbing to sleep, he swears he hears Robert whisper brokenly that he’s sorry and that he didn’t mean to hurt him – but he slips into unconsciousness before his brain can fully process his husband’s words.


End file.
